Stars Down Under
by ShadowWalkerxX
Summary: What if Clary was an actress, model, and a singer and she had to be a couple with Jace Wayland the singer and model? Will Clary and Jace end up falling in love? Or will they just stay as a fake couple that hate each other?


**Okay hey you guys first off this idea from a story is borrowed and this chapter is sort of like the authors. Her name is YvonneWearsPyjamas, If she reads this and wants me to delete the chapter or remake it just tell me please :)**

Clary POV

Let's start off with the basics, My name is Clary, Clary Fray. I'm 16 years old. I'm a singer, actress, and a model all rolled into one. Exciting isn't it? You'd think I'd be home schooled since I'm so popular all over the world, But I'm not, I go to a private school where I hang out with my best friends. But I'm not the only star in that school, Jace Wayland, Two of my best friend's adoptive brother. He's a singer and model. Jace is arrogant, stuck up, and conceded. All the girls swoon over him at school, He never loved any of his girlfriends and I don't think he ever will. Jace has golden hair with a pair of matching gold eyes. Who has gold eyes? Jace and I knew each other since we both started the business, Which is at age 12.

Right now my manager, Camile is calling me into her office. Why? I honestly don't know why. I walk down the hallways, My black high heels clicking on the marble floor as I walk down the halls which are decorated with golden, platinum, and silver records. Most of them belonging to me and the stuck up Jace Wayland. I open the door that leads to Camile's office, As soon as I do I see Jace and his manager, Raphael.

"What is _he_ doing here?" I say with as much venom I can put into the sentence. Jace and I never got along, He would always try to sabotage my modeling shoots and then say he would never. Jace sits on a velvet chair and has a smug smile "Oh come on love you _know_ you're happy to see someone as _gorgeous _ as me" See? Jace is very handsome, I just don't like the fact he uses it for things he wants.

I roll my eyes "You wish Wayland" I hiss. "Calm down you two" Camile says pushing her blonde hair behind her shoulders. Raphael plays Angry Birds on his phone while Camile stares at him, Waiting for the poor moron to pay attention but he doesn't. Poor bastard must not know to play with Camile. "RAPHAEL" She says loud enough to make him drop his iPhone on the floor. He bends over to pick up his cracked phone and gives Camile a death glare "You killed Toby" Raphael says stroking the back of his cracked iPhone. Toby? Camile sighs and pinches the bridges of her nose.

Raphael as if he noticed Jace and me for the first time stares at us. "Anyways, We're here to discuss a matter concerning you two" Raphael points to Jace and me. I stare at Jace as he stares at me. "Uh huhhhh?" I ask hoping its nothing about spending quality time with this idiotic moron.

"Well you know how to teen magazines hold polls to see who are the cutest couples?" I gulp hoping this isn't going where I think it is. I do know those polls, They match singers and other stars with other people and fan girls vote on who's a cute couple, Usually the couple with the highest percentage always end up together somehow. Weird huh? I nod, Jace has a bored expression on his face while he looks at his nails "Am I matched with Megan Fox because I wouldn't mind banging her" Jace knew I heard him so he wears a smirk on his stupid angelic face.

I scoff "Doubt she'd want to, I don't think anyone wants to go in bed with someone as horrifying as you" Jace places a hand on his heart signifying mock hurt "That hurts Red, Right here" he says pointing to his heart. I roll my eyes "Aw come on Spitfire it was a joke, Did you get hurt I'd rather screw Megan Fox then you?" That was all it took, That boiled my blood. I walked to Jace since I was standing up and slapped him hard across the face.

Jace holds his cheek and smiles. Camile just stares at her nails while Raphael stands up and walks to Jace, He places a hand on Jace's cheek "Watch it Midge he has a photo shoot in a few days" Raphael called me Midge short for Midget since I'm short, I never took it personal since Raphael was and is nice to me. Jace slaps Raphael's hand away "Hey I know I'm sexy and everything but I don't swing both directions Ralph" Raphael shoots Jace a look "You know I don't like men Jace" Jace chuckles. "Are you two done with your childs play?" asks Camile.

Jace apparently didn't take the slap I gave him personal, He took it more as a joke. I hate Jace Wayland. Jace and I nod. "Well like I said about the polls and cute couples and blah blah, We added you two as a couple on the website-" "WHAT" Jace and I shout at the same time. Camile stares at us "-And you two got the highest percentage, So we need you two to be a couple, To go on dates, Kiss, Holds hands, hug, make out, and more importantly live together. And while your on dates you can get 'caught' doing all those things." I feel myself scream again along with Jace. "And also no going out with no one else" "You can't do this! I've got a tour in Paris in just a week!" I shout getting frustrated. "Ah my dear that's where Jace's romantic deed shows up, He goes along with you to Paris" Camile smiles.

So this is how those couples on the poll end up together? By force. "And why do we have to do this?" I ask brushing away my bangs from my face, Camile sighs but Raphael answers for her "Because we want the fan girls to listen more to your music and to Jace's. You two will be even more famous!" "God no I'd rather go into a 'mortal war' against thousands of demons **(Like how I used something from the book? Heh) **than be a fake couple with Jace and live with him" Jace has a smug smile "Now _babe _aren't you being a little to harsh on me?" He says "Shut it Wayland" "But, but, but, but I love youuuuuuuuuuuu" Jace says with puppy dog eyes and a child's voice.

I roll my eyes "Your so stupid" I bark at him but Jace is on the floor rolling around and laughing. By the time he gets back up he's wiping away tears and staring at me. "Anywayssss that is all. Clary start packing your things, You should sleep in Jace's house today" I groan knowing no matter how much I whine or scream along with Jace Camile and Raphael will never change their minds.

"I hate you Jace Wayland" I growl as we walk side-by-side as we walk to the exit of the building. As soon as we get outside the building the paparazzi swarm over us, taking pictures, Jace grabs my hand and entwines his soft, long, pianist fingers with mine. I stare at him, He looks at me with a crooked smile. A limo waits outside for us, a body guard pushes away the paparazzi as they get closer to us, Jace and I get inside the limo. I stare at him and open my mouth "Why were you holding my hand?" He stares at me "It's just for the pictures" is all he says. I look at his hand which is holding mine, Jace follows my gaze and reluctantly lets go of my hand.

The limo driver drives to my house, Jace, the limo driver which is a very strong 22 year old, and me go inside my house and start packing all my things. After a few hours of packing and loading things into the limo, I'm already at Jace's house unpacking my things. "Where am I going to sleep?" I ask. "Spare room" he says. Jace's house or mansion is big and very spacey with maids and butlers running everywhere. Apparently Jace doesn't live with his parents. I grab one of my boxes and follow Jace up the stairs of his mansion, That is until something knocked me down and sent me tumbling down a few steps. "Ouch" is all I say as a horrible pounding fills my head.

"Clary! Jesus you are clumsier then I thought" Mumbles Jace as he kneels beside me. I look at my arm which has a large gash on it, Wonder how I got that, Wonder what even pushed me. "Is this when you start tearing strips off your T-shirt to bind up my wound?" I joked. Jace smiles smugly "If you wanted me to rip off my clothes you should have just asked" I roll my eyes. Jace calls someone, most likely a maid and tells them to bring cloth "How did you even fall?" he asks. A maid came and gave Jace cloth which he wrapped around my arm. "Dunno, Something came and knocked me down" Jace nods "And next time you're planning to injure yourself to get get attention from me, just remember that your little sweet talk works wonders" I scoff.

Suddenly a huge, black dog comes running and knocks Jace over, He starts licking Jace's face. "Down Titan!" he shouts through laughs. I sit up ignoring the pain from my head and stare at the dog, Maybe the dog is what knocked me down. "Jace your dog knocked me down" I say knowing that was the logical explanation for my fall.

Jace stands up, He holds out his hand, I take it and stand up. "Alright guess I have to put Titan somewhere so he won't accidentally hurt you" Jace grabs the big dog by his leather collar and drags him somewhere. A few minutes later Jace comes back.

* * *

Jace helped me put all my things away in the spare room, except my underwear and things which would have been very awkward if he would have seen them.

Right now I'm in my room a.k.a the spare room, reading a book. Tomorrow is Monday, School tomorrow. I groan. Suddenly my iPhone comes alive, I grab it and click the answer button. "Hello" I say, On the other end Camile talks "Clary bad news love, You are not going on the Paris tour" I sigh, I wasn't in the mood to have a fit, I did want to go to Paris, But I wasn't going to go all crazy "Why?" I ask "Paris is having a HUGE snow storm, The air port isn't allowing any airplanes to land in Paris at least for two months" I sigh again "Alright Camile" "Sorry Kiddo" I tell her its okay and we say our good byes and hang up.

I put the book on the nightstand close the bed and cover myself with blankets. Great no Paris tour? Living with a arrogant jerk, dating an arrogant jerk, and going to school. Whoopie...

**How'd you like the story? I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading :D and review please!**


End file.
